Tohru Sohma
by StiLu RoLu JeLu Love
Summary: Tohru wrote on a piece of paper,"Tohru Sohma." Now, the young Sohmas are out to find out which one of them she means to-... MARRY? Who's the one Tohru wants? Find out! Because even I don't know! D Beta-read by AFandomAuthor. Enjoy! And please R&R!


All of the young males of the Sohma last name-excluding Hiro, including Akito-sat around the table, staring at a piece of paper that fell out of Tohru's bag that morning. On it, was writing that said, 'Tohru Sohma'. There were two things that they understood.

1. This was Tohru's handwriting.

2. She wanted to marry one of them.

They were completely still and silent, until Kyo burst up from his seat, cheering.

"I can't believe it! She wants to marry me! I'm the happiest cat alive!" Kyo exclaimed while doing a strange type of dance of victory.

A tick mark worked its way onto Yuki's face.

"What are you talking about, you stupid cat? Miss Honda would definitely prefer someone less barbaric. Like me." he spoke in his calm-yet clearly irritated- voice.

"What are you two babbling about?" Shigure piped,"Tohru-chan wants someone more mature. Like me."

"She wants a cute and fun and young and energetic person like me!" Momiji squealed.

"No. You should all know by now that she wants a dominant soul like mine." Akito smirked.

"Someone who surprises her with both good and bad personality changes." Hatsuharu chimed.

"Someone glamorous!" Ayame spoke, sparkles surrounding him.

"All of you! Shut up!" Hatori glared. "You all are wrong! She would prefer someone more levelheaded and calm! Like me."

All of their voices merged as they expressed their disagreement while they bickered and argued. Furniture flew, breaking through one of the doors. Shigure would have complained about how,"The universe just wants to destroy his house!"-Had he not been used to it. Also, he was the one who broke it with a somehow flying Momiji. The child-like boy had quickly jumped through the hole that ironically had his being's outline in it, matching the shape skillfully.

Abruptly, the front door squeaked open. The furniture dropped from Kyo's hands as he was about to hit Ayame. Amusingly, it landed atop Hatsuharu's head, instead.

"I'm home!" a shrill, girly voice rang through the suddenly quiet house.**(A/N: How did this happen?!) ** You could hear the heartbeats of the boys race, as if competing with each other for who can beat the fastest or loudest.

They all stood frozen until Yuki grabbed the piece of paper from the table and rushed to the object of all of their affections, the other men following quickly after.

"E-eh? What's wrong?" she asked as she saw the serious looks on the boys' faces.

"What do you mean by this? Can you please explain it?" Yuki asked as he showed her the piece of paper.

"I-I've always wondered what it would be like if I was the sister of all of you." she slightly stammered, inwardly grimacing and scolding herself for her mistake.

'We'd all have a sis-com.' they thought. **(A/N: Sister Complex)**

"Oh." they unitedly said. They were all disappointed that she only wanted to be their sister. They looked dejected. Tohru wanted to apologize for half-lying.

Slowly, they dismally trickled out of the kitchen, leaving Tohru to exit alone. She walked into her room and closed the door, sliding slowly downwards until she sat against it. She sighed, as if relieved.

"I can't believe they found that. I'm so glad that they didn't find out that I actually liked ******************************* **(A/N:This is not a specific amount of letters.)**They would have killed him!" she sweat-dropped at that thought. The reason she was half-lying was because she would technically be their sister-in-law if she married *****************************. She tucked herself in and looked up at the ceiling in her room. Her eyes fluttered closed as she drifted off to sleep.

That night, she dreamed of **************************************************** and her together, dancing on rolling hills and looking up at the clouds.

**THE END **

* * *

**(Comments from AFandomAuthor:I liked the story. I thought it was really cute, but I was kinda short. Maybe you could add more details. Did they start throwing stuff while they were arguing? Did they shove each other? Or clamp one of their hands on somebody else's mouth so they could talk instead? Little things like that could add an extra element to it. Showing action along with dialogue, in my opinion, is better than just the talking. Overall, it was really good and the fact that house got so quiet when she walked in was really good. Maybe you add something like: It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Or something like that. It was good, so yeah. Is that all to the story? Because I think you can add more. :D)**

**Jui: Hope you enjoyed! By the way, this story was written before I found out that Akito is/was a girl.**

**Tohru: Review!**

**Sohma Boys: We'll kill **********************************************!**


End file.
